Your Spirit
by sue9292
Summary: Ginny wonders if Harry will ever realise that she loves him. !HAPPY ENDING! GWHP


Ginny sat at the large, battered table in the kitchen with a piece of toast lying forgotten on her plate. Everyone was out except Hermione who had decided to have a lie in for once, as she was staying in Ron's room, it had taken months of Ron's nagging to let her stay there and the only reason her mother had allowed it was because she knew Hermione was a good girl...or thats what she thought anyway.

She was staring at the chair opposite her. Thinking.

Her mind was buzzing, her thoughts all mixed up into one ball, each strand curling around another, linked irreversably around one young man.

She was in her 6th year now, or at least she would be when they went back to school. She'd long ago given up on Harry Potter, long forgotten was the girl who blushed everytime she looked at him. She'd matured, but this didn't help her as her feelings for Harry had matured aswell, it wasn't a crush anymore...it was more.

She sighed, still lost in her own little world.

She cared deeply for the boy but my, my, my, was he dense when it came to feelings.

Going out with other boys didn't make him jealous, flirting with him didn't make him notice her and so she had given up, the loud, brave Ginny was gone whenever he looked at her, she just couldn't go up to him and tell him how she felt.

So she was left to simply hope that who ever actually won his heart would make him happy.

"That stupid boy doesn't even know what he's done to me doe's he?" She spoke out loud with a sad chuckle. She often spoke out loud, it was just a habit of hers.

"He's supposed to be a hero and yet he can't even work out that i'm totally and undeniably in love with him. It's ridiculous!" She cried, throwing her hands up to the sky.

She couldn't stop a sudden sob from shaking her whole body and she pulled at her hair, desperately, hoping it would take away the pain. But it didn't.

Yes she wanted him to be happy...but happy with her.

So absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even hear the door open.

"Why can't he see it?" She asked out loud, her voice choked.

"Because he's totally and utterly blind and stupid and doesn't deserve you in any way" A deeper voice echoed through the kitchen.

Ginny gasped, startled.

There stood Harry Potter. The object of her turmoil.

He was out of breath, cheeks flushed, his hair more messy than usual, his clothes a little shabby and way too big for him and all Ginny wanted to do was tell him how much she cared but her lips wouldn't obey her.

He moved closer slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Remembering to breath she let out a long slow breath.

"Aunty Petunia had me re-plant all her flowers yesterday morning. So i was on my knees in the garden and I saw the lilies near the old willow tree. It made me think about my mum and dad, and how the thing he loved most about her was her spirit. And as soon that went through my head something clicked. She had spirit, it was so bright it almost shined. And the only thing i could even compare to what he must have ment...was you.

I have always, always thought there was something about the way you looked, even in the darkness you seemed to shine. I always put it down to a trick of the light being bthe stupid, stupid boy I am. But yesterday, i realised something."

He stopped talking and took her hand, pulling her up gently. He looked deep into her eyes and brushed away a tear before continueing.

"I am in love with you Ginny Weasley. I love the way your hair gleams in the sunlight, how your eyes sparkle when you laugh, how you are so passionate and how you will stand up for what you believe in. But most of all I love your spirit, the part of you that will last forever, because even in my darkest hours your spirit is what will get me through. Because no matter how dark and evil the world may seem there will be your spirit shining in through the darkness, making me remember what I fight for and what I live for. You."

"This is a dream isn't it?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, her eyes shining with tears of happiness.

He chuckled and closed the gap between their lips. Neither moved, their lips brushing against each other softly. After as moment Harry pressed against her lips just a little bit more and they both moaned, feeling the heat of the room rise.

It took them a long time to break apart. One of Harry's arms was now around her waist while the other was in her hair and Ginny's arms were around his neck.

She frowned suddenly, coyly.

"What took you so long to get here if you realised this yesterday?" She asked, smiling slightly.

He laughed.

"Actually as soon as i realised this i went back into the house, told my aunt to do her own bloody gardening, and stormed out of the house. At this point i then realised that i had no idea how to get to you, got angry and punched a lamp post, stood there trying to regain the feeling in my arm for about an hour and then remembered about the knight bus. Stuck my arm out and nearly got it knocked off by that stupid purple bus, got on, and it was just my luck that it was rush hour, so after 5 hours of going all across the country i fell asleep, got here but didn't know because i'd fallen asleep and had to go back down and pay for another journey so they could get me back here and then i ran up that hill and through the door"

Ginny tried not to laugh, she really did but she couldn't stop herself. It was 5 minutes later that she was able to look him in the eye without cracking up. He grinned down at her.

She saw a little glint in his eye and said "What's up?"

"Well have you got 35 sickles on you, i kinda didn't pay ernie on the knight bus and he's outside waiting...Ow! I'll take that as a no then. But you'll have to tell him that! Ow! okay i'll tell him!"


End file.
